


Things You Need To Know

by Jonghyun_Appa



Category: SHINee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonghyun_Appa/pseuds/Jonghyun_Appa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2010 and SHINee have just released Lucifer, they are also recording Hello Baby when Onew gets a visit from a solicitor. It seems someone from his childhood has left him something in their Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Need To Know

**Author's Note:**

> So this came to me while watching Hello Baby, it's been a long time since I've been into the whole K-pop ff and things but I wanted to share this with you guys as I have recently found my notes for this again. It's not going to be a major thing, and I may never finish it, so for what I have. I hope you enjoy.

SHINee bowed as one to the staff on Hello Baby before following their managed to the van and away from the house that they had been recording in for the last few weeks. It was sad to say goodbye to the little boy who they'd all been fathers too, and they hoped that in years to come they would be able to see the man he would grow into. It was daylight when they'd pulled away from the set, and now that they were home night had settled in. Immediately Key headed to the kitchen to make them all something to eat, they would need it, they had a lot of work to do tomorrow, Jonghyun followed but was sure to stay sat at the breakfast bar on the opposite side to the kitchen. Their manger disappeared down the hall, probably to his room; to bed, while Minho and Taemin headed for the entertainment system to play games until it was time for dinner.

Onew started towards his bedroom as the doorbell sounded, he paused and looked at the others, they all looked to him, they all knew only trusted people could get this far up the building to ring their doorbell.

"Better answer it Hyung." Jonghyun murmured softly, his eyes dropping that little extra with tiredness, even his energy ran low. Onew nodded and padded down the carpeted hall to the door, he opened it cautiously to find a tall man on the other side. That didn't surprise him, what surprised him was the small child beside him, holding his hand as he clutched a red power ranger toy.

"Lee Jinki?" The man asked in a strange accent, Onew nodded, no one used his real name anymore, except the manager and officials. "Good Evening Mr. Lee, I am Michael Hanover from Han-Kim Solicitors, I am here on a personal matter concerning a Miss. Ravyn Tae, you would have known her a Tae Raemin." Onew's eyes widened.

"Rae?" The solicitor nodded just as Onew felt someone cone to a stop behind him.

"Good Evening Mr. Hanover, the office just called to say you would be here, would you like to come in." Onew moved out of the way, he eyes glued to the floor as he thought of Raemin, it had been four years since he had seen or heard from her. The solicitor smiled and entered, the child cautiously following the adults, though he did look back and caught Onew's eyes, before he closed the door. When he arrived in the main room, the rest of SHINee had sat around the entertainment system, along with the solicitor and child, he was speaking in English, Onew looked to Key for a translation.

"He's reassuring the child, that its going to be okay. He's safe now." Onew nodded, why would the child need to know he was safe? Was he in some type of danger? What did the child have to do with the personal matter with Raemin.

"Mr. Lee, you may need to sit for what I am to tell you." Onew sat, the other members folded around him like they would do to Jonghyun at an interview. "I regret to inform you that your childhood friend Tae Raemin died of Leukemia four days ago." Onew felt the bottom of his stomach fall, as Minho rested a hand on his shoulder, he shook his head. No. "I am sorry, I have spent the past few weeks trying to get an interview with you but you have been very busy, it was advised that I tell you before she had passed on, so she could tell you herself, but it seems it was not meant to be." He paused and Onew took a moment to look up, away from his hands that were shaking.

"Who was with her?" The solicitor looked blank for a moment before he smiled softly.

"Her elder brother was there, he'd been given a few days leave of the army to say goodbye." Onew nodded, glad that she hadn't been alone, she had always told him how scared she was of dying alone. Of course, as a child he had promised he would be there, he had broken it, but at least she wasn't alone. "I am here to read you her last Will and Testament, everyone else mentioned has received their piece." Onew nodded, numb inside; and cold, so terribly cold.

The solicitor fiddled with his briefcase for a moment as Key took a hold of Onew's right hand, Taemin taking his left, he gripped tightly afraid to let go. He'd spoken about Raemin to them, told them when he had a break for more that a few days he was going to go back to his hometown, find her and catch up on all that had been happening over the years. He'd always seen his best friend in his future, it seemed as if that future wasn't meant to be.

"I, Tae Raemin, hereby revoke my former Wills and declare this to be my Last Will and Testament, I being of sound body and mind bequeath to the following," The solicitor paused, flipping pages until he came to the relevant bit concerning Onew, "And lastly to my dear Jinki, the first star in my life that shone brighter than anything that was in the sky. I don't think you knew but I had loved you," The solicitor paused again and cleared his throat, "I have always loved you. I have watched your progress avidly since your debut and am glad of your success. I leave to you a collection of home videos, some of our child hood and some more recent. I would like you to watch the recent ones first, they will help a lot with what I am to give you next." Michael Hanover reached into his briefcase and removed three small carry cases that Onew believe to hold all of the home videos. He returned to the Will, "I also leave, our son, Tae Jinrae, in the care of his biological father. That's you Jinki." again the solicitor paused as he looked up at the shell-shocked man sat in front of him, "She goes on to leave a few bits to Jinrae but you do not need to know this as of yet."

Onew sat still, he grip slack in Key and Taemin's hands. He had a son, he had a son and he hadn't known. He hadn't been told. Why hadn't he been told? He looked to the child - Tae Jinrae - to see him watching for his reaction, the child knew. Had know from the moment he could understand, most likely.

"'s'kay if you don't wan' me, umma," Jinrae swallowed and looked down holding his red power ranger closer to his body, "Umma said you didn't 'now" Onew swallowed, this was his child, his son. He looked towards his manager but he was staring back, it was all up to him but he knew their manager would help. It wouldn't be good for the band's reputation but they'd pull together, they always did. It would be like looking after Yoogeun, except it would be constant. There would also be no cameras, and it would be **his** son. It was a hard decision but he'd known the moment Raemin had told him that Jinrae was theirs. He untangled his hands from Key and Taemins' and stood, he moved to Jinrae and crouched in front of him.

"I want you, Jinrae, but the question is, do you want to stay with me?" Jinrae's eyes widened and his gaze flickered the the solicitors beside him, it was obvious that the child hadn't thought he'd be able to have a choice. "Did your umma tell you what I do?" Onew watched his son nod his head. 

"'ou're a sin'er." Onew nodded, "Umma 'aid, 'at you 'ere ver' b'sy." Onew smiled and nodded again. 

"Would you want to lie with me? Knowing that some days you may not see me in person because of how early and late that I start?" Onew watched as Jinrae scrunched his face up as he thought about it, he distantly remembered that Raemin used to scrunch her nose when she thought, it made him smile that there was still a part of her alive even if she was not. 

"Jinrae." We all turned out head to stare at our manager, "I can change your Appa's timetable so he could spend more time with you if you would like?" 

"'ut w'at abo' t'e 'ans?" SHINee's manager smiled.

"They will understand. Family comes first." Onew smiled sadly, how much had manager-hyung sacrificed to try and do a job while trying to keep his family together? Jinrae looked aback at Onew and nodded. 

"I 'ould like t' st'y 'tih you," He looked shy as Onew tilted his head slightly, "Appa." 

Onew felt like his heart could melt as that one word came from his sons mouth, he pulled Jinrae towards him and hugged him for all he was worth. In the background Manager-hyung pulled the solicitor to the side to talk the details, while the rest of SHINee closed around Onew and Jinrae, turning it into a big family hug. Out of the corner of his eye, Onew saw the pile of cases and knew he'd have to ask for some time off so he could watch them all and get to know his some. 

~~^v^~~

Somewhere high, where all souls who were trying to find their way gatherer, a soul stood alone. The soul appeared to be shaking, quivering, flickering while other souls glided past in a blur. A single splash of colour slid down the souls face, it was the colour of olive. The colour of new beginnings.

"Goodbye, Jinki. Goodbye, Jinrae. I love you." whispered on the breeze as the soul with the olive splash flickered one last time and then moved into the blur around them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well it is done. I've lost my stupid notes again for this thing so I think I'm going to leave this as it is, if I find my notes and publish what ever comes next I will put it into a collection for easy reading.


End file.
